deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tesla Man/Count Dracula Vs. Count Orlok
last week on Monsters Unleashed, 'the Wolfman got a swim for his money when he went up against the Creature From The Black Lagoon'' COUNT ORLOK: THE VISIOUS RAT-LIKE TRANSYLVANIAN VAMPIRE THAT SPREADS DISEASE TO HIS VICTIMS AND HAS SUPER HUMAN ABILITIES VS. COUNT DRACULA: THE CLASSIC VAMPIRE THAT SEDUCES HIS VICTIMS BEFORE ATTACK, AND LIVES ONLY ON THE LIVINGS BLOOD 'WEAPONS ' ''' COUNT ORLOK COUNT DRACULA dracula transforms into a bat, wolf, and cloud of fog DISADVANTAGES OF MONSTERS COUNT ORLOK *STIFF, SLOW WALKER FROM SLEEPING IN A COFFIN FOR SO LONG *DISOLVES IN SUNLIGHT *CASTS A SHADOW AND CAN BE SEEN IN MIRRORS COUNT DRACULA *NEEDS BLOOD TO SURVIVE *WILL AGE RAPIDLY IF LOSSES BLOOD *LESS POWERFUL DURRING DAYLIGHT HOURS THIS WILL BE A 1 ON 1 BATTLE TAKING PLACE IN AN OLD ABANDONED CASTLE '''''WHO IS DEADLIEST? NEXT WEEK: "PHYCO KILLERS SPECIAL" PHANTOM OF THE OPERA VS MR HYDE BATTLE The sun begins to rise behind Count Draculas castle, while inside, Dracula is lounging in a red velvet chair, taking constant sips of his goblet, filled with blood of a human laying dead in the corner of the library. he took one sip, crossed his legs, and flipped the page in his book. he took another sip of his almost empty goblet, and continued reading. he uncrossed his legs, to the sound of the library door behind him slam open. his book slammed closed by itself, and flew onto the bookself, Dracula didnt look the least bit suprised. still with his back facing the open door Dracula mummbled in a Transylvanian accent, "Ive been expecting you, Orlok." he stood up out of his chair and turned around, facing the stiff walking creature stumbling towards him. Dracula bared his fangs and stared down at his fingernails, he looked back up at Orlok, then squinted his eyes and grinned. Orlok, about 5 metres away from Dracula, opened his mouth and blew out hard, sending his deadly disease spreading through the air. Dracula just waved it away as he walked towrds Orlok, with his eyes narrowing down. he lurched, landing on Orlok and slashing him across the stomach, Orlok screeched in pain, and pushed Dracula backwards. Orlok raised his hand as a rafter swung down hitting Dracula on the head, throwing him to the ground. Orlok then raised his hands, and the whole roof collapsed on top of Dracula. Dust and smoke billowed everywere, surrounding Orlok, making him panic. then a sharp, clawed hand grabbed Orloks shoulder. Orlok turned around, salshing Dracula on the arm, making him bleed, Dracula began to collapse, so he clrawled to the table next to his velvet chair and grabbed the goblit of blood, drinking the rest of it. Dracula arose and raised his cape, turning into a bat, flying up a staircase, into a tower. Slowly, Orlok followed, waiting to get his free buffet of vampire blood. He finally made it up the starcase to the tower, there was a door between the stairs and the tower, Orlok checked to see if it was locked, and found out it is, then took a step back and raised his arms, sending the door flying. Orlok stepped into the tower, it was a cilynder shaped room about 18 feet tall, with a window boarded up. Dracula stepped out of the shadowy corner of the tower and took hold of the wood boarding the window, and ripped it off. The sun shone through the window, dissolving Count Orlok to just a pile of ash. Dracula let out a yell in Romanian, "Victoie!" Category:Blog posts